Cable fasteners are used to bind cables or other objects and are conventionally made by injection molding thermoplastic materials. Most cable fasteners comprise a strap with a head on one end and a plurality of teeth along the longitudinal axis of the strap. In use, the end of the strap without the head is placed through on opening defined in the head to form a loop. The head generally comprises an engaging surface to engage the teeth of the strap in a ratchet-like relation. Thus, pulling on the end of the strap constricts the loop, while expansion of the loop is restricted by the engagement of the teeth within the head.
Some of the benefits of the state of the art cable fasteners include ease of use and low cost. However, they are limited in use and function because they have, by design, pre-constructed and fixed heads. The length of the cable fastener is, therefore, predetermined. Should an end-user need a short cable fastener, he would have to either purchase a fastener to length, or cut a longer fastener, contributing to material waste.